This joint project on virology features work with all viruses from bacteriophages to oncogenic viruses. Collaborative projects between laboratories are emphasized whenever possible. The work concentrates heavily on transcriptional and translation regulating problems with bacteriophages, avian leukosis viruses and DNA-containing mammalian viruses. Structural studies on membrane formation with myxo, paramyxoviruses, and RNA tumor viruses are also prominent segments of the proposal. Nucleic acid sequencing in bacteriophage and adenovirus segments are also underway at the beginning and end of mRNA regions and at the origin of transcription units. The long-range goal of this research is to better unerstand the signals that regulate cell growth, using virus effects on cells to discover molecules involved in such signals.